Vermilion Blitz
|kanji = 朱ブリッツ |romanji = Shu-Burittsu |name = Vermilion Blitz |parent magic = Phoenix Slayer Magic |user = Dual-Element Phoenix Slayers}} Vermilion Blitz (朱ブリッツ, Shu-Burittsu) is the Phoenix Slayer equivalent of Drive. The Vermilion Blitz is a type of Magic-amplification technique that brings out the true power of the user's capabilities as an user of Phoenix Slayer Magic. It greatly enhances their overall magic output along with their physical prowess. Description Vermilion Blitz is an magic amplification spell that is exclusive to Dual-Element Phoenix Slayer's as this power originates when from the embedded lacrima in their body (of the another element, say "Fire",) reacts with a Phoenix Slayer's "Real"/learned element, (say "Earth") and this combined power is sent in overdrive by accelerating the output and flow of magic from the Lacrima. The resultant power is then quickly sent to various body parts, thus fortifying them to their very cellular structure and enhancing their efficiency and overall performance. On being released, the magic power evolved through the combination of Slayer elements and overdrive causes one's Magical Aura to be manifested in the form of a protective cloak outside the user's body. Since, the energy is more or less extracted from the Phoenix Lacrima, the new-ratio of dual elements change from 1:1 to 10:1. Unlike its name, the color of the manifested aura 'is not' necessarily vermilion but rather independent; depending only on the user himself and nothing else. Usage of this spell varies from user to user; while most use it to enhance their magic output and physical prowess for combat, one can easily utilize the granted power for one single spell (their ultimate attack) to quickly defeat their opponent. Most Phoenix Slayer users' tend to prefer the usage of Vermilion Blitz over Phoenix Force due to the former's versatility and reliability. Whilst using this spell, the user's capabilities are generally multiplied by a factor of ten but it maybe possible for them to achieve fifteen times greater power by simply overexerting themselves. The more power one draws, the quicker their lacrima runs out of magic, which forces the Slayer in question to rely solely on their natural element (aka the one taught by the dragon). Trivia * Technically any Phoenix Slayer who has learned both Slayer Magic and has lacrima implanted in their body should be able to use this spell but only Dual-element Slayers' are capable of bringing out the true power of this spell for some reason. * Vermilion Blitz can be used up to two times a day and with extreme practice, up to three times. No exceptions are allowed. **Using three times will cause an user to become unable to wield their artificial slayer element for an entire day. * The Vermilion bird is one of the Four Symbols of the Chinese constellations. According to Wu Xing, the Taoist five-elemental system, it represents the fire-element, the direction south, and the season summer correspondingly. Thus it is sometimes called the Vermilion bird of the South (南方朱雀, Nán Fāng Zhū Què). It is known as Zhu Que in Chinese, Suzaku in Japanese, Jujak in Korean and Chu Tước in Vietnamese. It is described as a red bird that resembles a pheasant with a five-colored plumage and is perpetually covered in flames. Represented by Jonangu Shrine in the southern part of Kyoto. Category:Phoenix Slayer Magic